Tainted
by MusicalCatharsis
Summary: [Final Piece of Broken, Jaded] I never once heard her say no so I continued. She consented. I think that she wanted me. She was so frail, couldn’t fight back,


Hermione and Draco sat in the front row at Walter's trial. She was shaking as he smiled at her and walked over to the stand. They, after all that he had put her through, decided to try him in Muggle Court. Draco kept quiet.

"Well…I guess that I will start with the day I met Jane Granger. She was sitting on a bench outside of her dental office. She was trying to no avail to pull a wedding ring off of her finger. I watched her for what seemed like hours as she struggled with that simple, yet elegant, band. I laughed at her. Then, I went over to help her. With my water, I wet her finger, and helped her slip the ring off. She smiled up at me and then I asked her to dinner. She accepted and that is where all of this began.

"It was a whirlwind romance, immediately we fell in love, and soon we were married. I liked her children from the beginning but they were in dire need of discipline. Hermione, the eldest one, the one accusing me, had two best friends that were males and they would be holed up in her room for hours on end doing lord knows what. She would prance around the house wearing a t-shirt and some knickers and it drove me crazy. Ladies were not supposed to act like that. I decided that I needed to take matters into my own hands.

"I approached her, like I cared, but in fact I didn't. She still doesn't know that she is a bastard. And I never told her because I loved to see her hide behind the fabricated wall that she was loved. In fact, she wasn't. I watched her all those times, and she was a tease. She knew exactly what she was doing to me, I only gave her what she wanted. Only, she was a girl, and could not handle me, I thought she was promiscuous, I mean who wouldn't. Three boys hung around our house, one slept in the back yard for three months. Pathetic I know.

"It wasn't until she was fourteen that I first made my move. She was walking around wearing almost nothing again when I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. I never once heard her say no so I continued. She consented. I think that she wanted me. She was so frail, couldn't fight back, and that turned me on. I did not take her just then, she was not ripe enough. Her mother was never around, and that made it easy for me to have my way with her.

"After a while she started to cover up, and I didn't like that. I would steal her clothes and hit her when she bought more. She was spending my money to cover up what I wanted to see. I could not handle that. When she was fifteen, she was still not ripe enough for me, but I had to touch her, drink her in. I needed her. She finally told me no, but by that time, I did not believe her, so I took her…on her mother's bed. She bled and I watched her. Her tears mingled on the sheets as I made her lay with me that night. The next morning, I took her again, and this time I beat her. She was silent, and it was better that way. She was always talking. It was good to finally shut her up. After I was done I left her by herself, yelling at her to clean up the mess that she made me make. I never once heard her sob.

"She wore pants all the time after that, and not tight ones like her little sister and her mother, no those baggy pants, that leaves much to the imagination. But I had already seen her and I craved that milky skin. I need to have her again. Her mother left again and she was in our bed that night. I made her lay with me for the four days that her mother was gone. She was only allowed out of the room to shower. She was my mistress and her mother did not have a clue. Neither did her sister, nor those two boys that always visited her, nor her boyfriend that is clutching her now.

"Then when she was sixteen she was gone for ten months, at some boarding school, that cost a fortune. I could not have her for ten months. And I was mad. When she returned home, she was back to her old habits, and this summer her mom had to leave for all of it, except two weeks. She was mine. It seemed that she had found a voice, and I could not have that. I would beat her in the morning; she would run off when I was done. I would call her back, she would come running, I would rape her, and she would shower and run off. When she returned home, I was waiting for her, I made her go to my room and wait for me. There I would rape her silently. I followed her one day, when she ran off into the woods behind my house. She met a boy there and he held her and cleaned her wounds. They were Silent Friends. They never talked. I thought it weird, but he never kept her from me, even though I know he wanted to try.

"Then I noticed the change. Her eyes would gloss over as I beat her and raped her. It was like she was in another world and no matter how bad I hurt her she would not come back. I wanted to kill her, but I knew that he was to blame, but he never kept her from me, so I had no reason to hurt him. Instead I hurt her even more. I would never not rape her or hit her. I did it everyday. It was a ritual. Wake up, shower, eat, rape, beat, rape, eat, rape, beat, rape, eat, rape, beat, rape, beat, and rape some more. I worked from home, the pleasure of having a home office. I took her on my desk once. She gave me head as her sister talked to me. It was wonderful.

"Then I noticed that she would be gone after I took her at night. She slept out there with him and that was all right with me. Dogs stick with dogs and that is what they both were. Then I found the pregnancy test. At first I thought that it was her sister who was pregnant, but then I knew that it was her. I was mad, so mad, I thought that it was my child. But it wasn't…she listened to me and continued to take that damned Birth Control. It was his…that boy. She was carrying his child and I feared hurting the wicked thing. I stopped beating her, but I still raped her. It was my drug.

"Then she went off to school again. She never wrote or called, or even came home, and I knew that she wouldn't. So I wrote that she was to come home for Christmas, saying that her mother wanted her to be home, and like the sodding idiot that she is, she came. She is such a woman. And she gives head like a woman too.

"I raped her the minute she got back; I could not wait any longer. She was mine, I possessed her. She was still pregnant so I could not beat her to spare the time between raping. I remember that one night, the silence was not enough to get me off, so I had her call out my name. But it was not my name that passed through her pink lips, no it was his. Draco: she called. And I lost it. I knew exactly what I was doing. She was mine but he was always in her mind. I punched her stomach, right where the baby would lie, you know, right near the bladder. And I punched, and kicked, and punched some more.

"She bled a lot but I did not care. She was a bitch and not worthy of my time. She had ruined me. Turned me into exactly what I did not want to become. My father, and this stupid wench turned me into that monster. But I know why my father raped my step sister. She was a tease, and down right sexy. It's not my fault. Personally, I blame her. I told her many times to cover up, but she is so damn stubborn. I loved the power that I possessed when she was silent.

"She never returned home from her final year at school. I was pissed, the only other person I had to lash out at was her sister. I took her as well. And then she ran from me to find her. Justice, her sister, funny name right? Yeah, well, Justice brought Hermione back to me. And I left Justice alone. But I returned to Hermione. And one night she tried to leave me and I beat her. She was bleeding from stab wounds. I broke a chair over her head, I even stomped on her face. You see that scar on her neck, yeah that was from me dragging a blade across her throat. She was leaving me for him, with Justice, and it made me mad. What else could I do?

"Then I stood in her closet and I waited for the boyfriend to come and get her. He is pathetic as well, for loving such a tainted person. Listen, Draco, she is a bitch that cannot be tamed, don't bother with her. Or not. Hold her the way that you are, she's a tease, she'll do something to kill that child." Draco's hand rushed to Hermione's stomach.

"Mine?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, well joyous occasion, whatever, I'll kill all of you for making me be here. That bitch ruined me." The judge signaled to the bailiff who in turn arrested Walter. The jury went into the back and deliberated. The rest of them filed out of the Court room. Draco held her and kissed her forehead lightly. She had given her testimony the day before. He was going to fry and they both knew it. The red light above the door flashed signaling that the jury was back. They all filed back into the Court Room. Draco still held onto her tightly, making sure to never let her out of his sight. Walter was brought back out, Hermione's hand clamped to her neck, scared. The head juror handed the verdict to the judge who seemed to agree. He stood and addressed Walter.

"Walter Stephen Carson, you have been charged with Murder in the first, Rape, Sodomy, Assault and Battery, Assault with a Deadly Weapon, and Assault with intent to Kill, seven counts of each, except for Murder which is only one count. I have never been more disgusted than today in my life. You deserve what these people are giving you. Do you understand what you are being charged with?" Walter nodded. "Then hereby you are sentenced to death by lethal injection." Hermione watched as they police chained him and dragged him past her. She broke down and…smiled. Draco held her.

"It's finally over." She muttered. He nodded.

"Tainted." She whispered to him. "Do you still want me even though I am tainted?" Draco wiped a tear, that shouldn't have been there, from her cheek and nodded.

"I would love you anyway Hermione, Broken, Jaded, Tainted, they are all synonyms, for Love, and that is what I feel for you. You are brave and vibrant. I love you and you will still marry me because that is our destiny." She nodded and reached up to kiss him.

"Broken." She said

"Broken." He repeated.

"Jaded." She muttered.

"Jaded." He replied.

"Tainted." She whispered.

"Tainted." He said back.

"Love me?"

"Always and forever."


End file.
